


it hurts but I love it

by cheapdreams



Series: kinky ot9 skz [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom Lee Felix, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Punishment, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Quietly, he tapped the wood and called, "Hyung?" There was no answer. Then again, he shouldn't have expected one. Chan was a deep sleeper. Even though it was useless, he said, "Hyung, I'm coming in," before grabbing the handle and opening the door. The sight that greeted him was unexpected.





	it hurts but I love it

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back at it again with the kinky ot9 skz, except now it's an actual series because i have no self control.
> 
> in all honesty, though, i really appreciate the people who asked me to do more of this, so if you have a suggestion, don't be afraid to comment!! and another thank you to everyone who reads my shitty porn and finds it good enough to give kudos. love ya'll.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams)

It was a late Thursday afternoon when Felix found himself alone in the dorms, and it wasn't for a lack of trying. He'd attempted to tag along with Hyunjin to the dance practice room, but Woojin had stopped him and told him to rest. A couple days ago, he'd landed on his ankle wrong, but no matter how many times he insisted it felt better - which it  _did_ \- Woojin wasn't having it. 

"Besides, Channie's staying here too, and you wouldn't want him to be lonely," he'd said, finally, before closing the door and leaving without him. To say Felix was annoyed was an understatement. 

He channel flipped for an hour or so, sulking like an angsty teenager. Around the second hour, he got hungry, and thought about making some ramen when it occurred to him that Chan was still napping. Or, well, he assumed Chan was napping because hadn't seen the older boy or even heard anything from his room, apart from a couple faint rustling sounds. Maybe he was hungry. Knowing Chan, he probably hadn't eaten lunch, and would be starving by now. Plus, he shouldn't nap all afternoon anyway, he'd throw off his already fucked up sleep schedule. 

Felix flipped off the TV and went over to the door of Chan, Woojin, and Minho's shared room. Quietly, he tapped the wood and called, "Hyung?" There was no answer. Then again, he shouldn't have expected one. Chan was a deep sleeper. Even though it was useless, he said, "Hyung, I'm coming in," before grabbing the handle and opening the door. The sight that greeted him was unexpected. 

Chan was completely tied up, his lower legs attached to his thighs and his thighs bound to his body so he couldn't lower or close them. His wrists were tightly wrapped in black rope and attached to the headboard, a black collar around his throat to match. A blindfold and a gag were secured around his head, both soaked with tears and spit. Nipple clamps decorated his chest, connected to a chain that led to a cock ring and, to top it all off, his puppy tail butt plug was nestled in his exposed asshole.

For a moment, Felix stood there in stunned silence, watching Chan wiggle helplessly. He choked out something that sounded like Felix's name and, jesus fucking christ, that was  _hot._ Taking a few steps forward, he spotted a sign hanging next to Chan's restrained hands.  _Use me however you'd like, but please leave me how you found me!,_ it read, in handwriting that was distinctly Minho's. He had a feeling Woojin didn't even know what was going on. 

"Oh, Channie." Felix shook his head. "What rule did you break this time?"

Chan replied, but was garbled and unintelligible through the gag. He appeared to be crying, his chest heaving and sob-like sounds coming from the back of his throat. Felix thought he was absolutely beautiful. Minho really knew how to make a display - the black of the rope, chain, and collar popped perfectly against Chan's milky skin, and Felix had been hard ever since he walked in.

"I know you don't like being embarrassed in front of people. This must be your worst nightmare come true, hm? Anyone could come home and do whatever they wanted to you, watch you drool all over yourself like a dumb puppy and rut into the air like a bitch in heat." Chan thrashed harder, tucking his head into his arm like he was trying to hide. Felix grabbed him by the chin and roughly pulled his face in the right direction. "You look at your master when he's speaking to you, mutt. Understand?"

Chan nodded frantically and babbled something that could've been "sorry." Felix was really starting to dislike that gag, but it was so pretty against his cheeks and swollen lips. He let go of Chan's face, moving down to tug on the nipple clamps. Chan twitched and shivered and whined as he twisted them mercilessly. "You know what?" Felix said, "I bet you touched yourself and that's why Minho was so cruel with his punishment. You got too riled up and forgot your cock didn't belong to you." He tugged on the chain connecting the clamps and the cock ring, earning a small cry.

"Tsk, such a shame. We can't have misbehaving mutts around our dorm who forget their owners control them. What would people say if they saw our untrained little doggy doing anything he wanted? They'd think we were too lazy to discipline you, or that we're not very good doms. You don't want that, do you?" Chan sobbed and shook his head. Smiling at his compliance, Felix settled between his legs, running a hand along his smooth thighs. His smile didn't waver after he landed the first slap, or the fifth, or the tenth, or the twentieth, not even when Chan's strangled moans turned into muffled, pain-filled yelps. He only stopped when he was sure there would be light bruises blossoming soon on the mottled pink and red skin. Thankfully for Chan, he was relatively easy to bruise.

"So pretty, all laid out like this. You should be thanking me, you know. I'm guessing you'll be getting a punishment from Woojin after Minho's done, and I know he likes to spank and spank until you bleed. I could've gone for your ass, and made his punishment all the more painful." Felix moved his touch lower, teasing the rim of his stretched hole. He scooped up a bit of lube that had presumably squeezed out and pushed it back inside, along with his finger. Chan spasmed, whining urgently. Felix could see why. The fluff of the tail had hidden how large the plug really was, and there wasn't enough lube to make the stretch particularly pleasant. Minho was one mean son of a bitch. 

"He didn't prep you a whole lot, did he?" Felix asked, staring at the way Chan's asshole clenched and unclenched, trying to push the foreign object out while also attempting to loosen up so it wasn't as painful. Chan made a desperate noise when he twisted his finger, and he took it as a yes. He knew Minho had finger-fucked Chan dry before, but this was plain  _evil._ There was no way in hell a plug that size with barely any lube was comfortable. 

"Do you like it?" Felix said, withdrawing his finger. "Being so full with nothing to ease the slide?" Chan whimpered and tried to hide his face again, scarlet painting his cheeks. Felix leaned over him, placing one arm next to Chan's chest and using the other the untie his gag and yank his head in the right direction. "What did I say about facing your master while he's speaking to you? And I expect an answer when I ask a question. I already let it go once."

"I'm s-sorry, sorry," Chan cried. 

"Then answer my question, slut. Do you like it?"

"I love it," Chan gasped, "I love being full of whatever my masters want, I love it when they shove their fingers into me dry, I love the way it burns and leaves me sore, I love it so much. Please, Felix, please-"

Felix moved back to his ass, taking hold of the plug and pulling it out enough so that the widest part was stretching his rim. "You're such a willing little whore," he said, "anyone can take one good look at you and tell you're not the alpha. You're the pack's breeding bitch. The lowest of the low. You'll spread your legs and take cock like you were made for it. Just a pathetic mutt that gets off pain and being used, isn't that right?"

"Yes, yes-  _fuck-_ I'll do anything for cock, please-"

Felix tugged the plug out the rest of the way, leaving Chan's hole empty and gaping. He threw the plug to the side and unzipped his jeans, finally freeing his dick. "If you like cock so much, then beg for mine."

"Please, Felix, fuck me, I'll do anything. I-I want your cock so bad, please, please-  _ah fuck ahh_." His begging turned into a moan as Felix slammed inside, and he didn't give Chan a single moment to adjust before pulling back and ramming into him brutally. There was enough lube to make the slide easier for Felix, but the friction probably hurt like a bitch for Chan. He didn't complain, though. He didn't even care that Felix wasn't aiming for his prostate. He just went limp and let himself be used, moaning and whimpering and calling Felix's name in all the right places. Felix liked how willing he was, and only fucked him harder.

At the last second, he pulled out and came all over Chan's thighs and chest, creating a picture more beautiful than when he first walked in. Chan's hole was red and abused, his thighs were starting to turn blue-black in some spots, his wrists were raw from struggling, and his little dick was straining against the cock ring. Truly, what a sight. He hoped some of the other members got to see him, because it would be a shame if they didn't. 

Still, though, he had to appease Minho's wishes and put Chan back the way Felix had found him. He found the items he'd thrown to the side, and replaced the butt plug first. It was definitely bigger than Felix's cock, which Chan had become accustomed to, and he wanted to hear the sounds he would make when he was stretched out again. And, boy, did he make sounds. The first inch or so was fine, but the wider it got the more distressed Chan's noises became, until he was begging Felix to stop. He didn't. He knew Chan was being a drama queen, and he'd get over it. 

Chan whimpered when the plug was finally all the way in. Though he couldn't see because of the blindfold, he must've known what was coming next. "Master, no, please-"

"You don't get to say no to your master during a punishment," Felix said, and when Chan opened his mouth to apologize, he took the opportunity and shoved the gag back in. Chan shook his head, trying to spit it out, so Felix shoved it in further and threw gentle out the window when he tied it. "Do I need to remind you of your place, mutt," he hissed, wrapping his hand around Chan's neck and making him freeze. He'd never really choke Chan while he had a gag in - it was far too dangerous - but Chan didn't have to know that.

Felix let go of his throat, wiping the spit from his hands onto Chan's shoulder. "I was going to be nice and give you at least a dry orgasm. You've lost those privileges." Chan made a broken sound, not even bothering to push back when Felix shoved his head to the side one last time. "Have fun, Channie-hyung. Goodnight," he said, opening the door as Chan whined behind him. An evil sort of satisfaction came from closing the door and hearing Chan try and call his name through the gag he hated so much. 

Felix made his ramen and sat down to watch some YouTube, occasionally pausing a video to listen for any more sounds from the eldest. Other than a couple shuffling noises, it was quiet, so he finished his ramen in peace. 

"Hey, we're home," Hyunjin announced as he came into the living room, Seungmin and Jisung with him. 

"Hey, how was dance practice?" Felix asked, taking out his earbuds. 

"Ugh, short. Minho and Woojin told us to go home and get some rest while they talked about adult things or some shit like that," Hyunjin replied as Seungmin flopped down on the couch. 

"Did you make ramen for us, too?" Seungmin asked, hopefully. 

Felix shook his head. "No. But, hey, can someone check on Chan? He's been sleeping all afternoon, I think." 

"What do I get out of it?" Hyunjin teased. Felix looked at him, and he conceded. "Yeah, yeah, I'll do it."

Seungmin narrowed his eyes at Felix once Hyunjin left. "What's in Channie-hyung's room?"

Felox took another bite of ramen. "I'm sure you'll learn soon enough."


End file.
